No SelfConfidence
by DreamAsLongAsYouCan
Summary: Returning back to Albuquerque, Gabriella is finally back home. There is only one problem. She has absolutely no self-confidence when it comes to boys. Will Troy Bolton be there for her or make fun of her in the long run? TxG
1. Chapter 1

**At first I wanted to say that I will put IML on hiatus, I think you guys don't really like it, and I am not offended at all. It was just something I came up with and I thought that maybe you'd like it, but whatever. I have a new idea I just can't get out of my head. It's something completely different than I've written before and maybe you'll like this and when not, then there is nothing I can do about it, right. But maybe you'll give me a chance and read it. : ) that would mean so much. **

**Xoxo Michelle**

**Enjoy ; )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_A friend is one who knows us, but loves us anyway. --____ Fr. Jerome Cummings_

Returning back home, after what felt like an eternity, was like being introduced to something completely new and different. After seven years of absence, Gabriella Montez couldn't believe how much had changed. She was finally back, but don't recognizing anything, was a complete let down for her. She was excited to come back to her old hometown. She was looking forward to this exact day since she had left Albuquerque and the best thing, Gabriella would see Taylor McKessie, her best friend, again.

She had missed her terribly and couldn't contain her excitement anymore. After spending hours on the phone with Taylor, talking about everything and everyone in her new school she was attending, she felt like she couldn't breathe anymore. Gabriella was glowing with pure joy and she didn't care if she looked ridiculous with this stupid grin attached to her lips. She was happy, after seven long years, and nobody would and could destroy her this day.

Climbing out of the Cabriole her mother owned, she stepped on the pathway that leads to their new destination. Their new home for at least 2 years; depending in what college Gabriella would go. The house was big. It had a beige color with it and it was just perfect in Gabriella's eyes. Walking up the pathway, she opened the front door and stepped in. Standing in the doorway, she was overwhelmed with joy. On her right side, was the wide and open kitchen that led to the dining room, the dining room was spacious and two big French doors let to the backyard with a pool and a whirlpool. Going further was an open door, where a single bed stood with a wardrobe and a nightstand, definitely a guestroom. After looking around the bottom of the house she walked up the staircase to discover her own bedroom. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She could barely breathe and when she reached her door, she opened it hesitantly and took everything in. Right beside her was a desk with a lamp on it. Opposite to where Gabriella was standing were two big French doors leading to a balcony, much like the doors on the bottom. Her bed was king sized and opposite from it was her wardrobe. Right next to it was a door, which was most definitely leading to a connected bathroom. But what was standing out the most, were the colors. It was a warm lilac mixed with white lines here and there. It was perfect.

Flopping down her big bed, Gabriella closed her eyes in comfort, but opened them quickly again when she heard someone coughing. She just stared at the person while a wide grin formed on her cute little face. The chocolate brown orbs made contact with the other brown orbs and both girls began to squeal. "What? I don't even get a hug after all those years, I'm offended Gabs." Taylor said in a joking manner, as she saw Gabriella making her way over to her. Both girls welcomed each other in a tight yet comforting embrace and she couldn't help but feel like she belonged, because, after all, Albuquerque _was_ where she grew up.

One happy tear made its way down Gabriella's right cheek. "I missed you so much, Toy." She informed her best friend and held onto her even tighter, making breathing difficult.

Taylor laughed in complete joy and pulled away. "I'm so glad you're back. I missed you to." Taylor said and then broke out into a grin. "And there is someone who's dying to finally meet you properly." She said and then walked out the door. Gabriella was confused, but when she saw his big curly hair, she knew whom Taylor was talking about.

"GABSTER!" yelled the Afro-American teen and welcomed Gabriella just as warm as Taylor just did. She knew Chad, because sometimes, when the two girls had a video conversation over msn, he would barge in Taylor's room and ask how she was. "I'm so glad I can finally hug you and see you in full person. Damn, you're hott." He said and then let her down again. Gabriella immediately turning a crimson red and looking down. She winced. She knew she wasn't anything near hott. She wasn't even in the slightest way pretty, so why people keep on telling her lies was something Gabriella would never understand.

Sensing the discomfort Chad just put Gabriella in, Taylor stepped in and took Gabriella's hand. "We girls are going shopping and you inform everybody that we'll celebrate Gabi's comeback at my home, alright babe?" Tay asked her boyfriend and he nodded, while leaning in and giving her a cute little peck on her lips. "See you." She added and then the boy left, but not without a quick hug to Gabriella.

"I like him, he's funny," Gabriella shared with Taylor when she was sure that Chad couldn't hear them anymore. "And I definitely see that you like him, Tay. I'm happy for you."

Taylor smiled widely at Gabriella and hugged her again. "I am happy, Gabs, more than anything." Taylor agreed and then they made their way out of the house and onto the busy streets of Albuquerque.

Shopping was something both girls liked to do, and Taylor was glad that she now had one shopping buddy more to count. She couldn't be happier.

--

"The red one or the green one?" Taylor asked Gabriella, who was standing in front of a changing room. They were currently looking for some cute tops for the summer, both could need and Taylor was showing her two tops which were identically.

"I like them both." Gabriella said somewhat in thought and shyly. She liked to go shopping, hell, she loved it, it was just that she didn't like the part where she had to change herself, trying on if the article would fit her. So she preferred it to sit before her PC and search there for cute clothes.

Taylor, not sensing Gabriella's discomfort, sighed hardly. "Why is it so damn hard to pick the right one? You know what, I just buy them both. I looked cute in both of them." Taylor decided for herself and Gabriella giggled at her confidence.

It was stupid, really, she wasn't even changing, but yet she still felt insecure. She didn't like that the changing rooms only had a curtain, so everybody could just rip it off and everybody would see her standing there, almost naked. Even though she felt better standing before the changing rooms, she still didn't feel comfortable and she didn't even know why, herself, so it was difficult to explain.

As Taylor came out of the changing room Gabriella felt relieved to finally get out the shop, or at least not be near the changing rooms anymore. She read stories about changing rooms that frightened her. The girls would get raped or even murdered. It was a horrible imagination for Gabriella, still she believed it and so, she was really nervous every time she stepped into a changing room.

Stepping out of the shop, Taylor with already three bags attached to her hands and Gabriella with nothing. But she didn't mind. She had enough clothes in her wardrobe. Her mother and Gabriella recently brought some on the World Wide Web. "What do you think about ice-cream?" Taylor asked with a huge grin on her face.

Gabriella giggled and nodded eagerly. "I was hoping you'd say that."

They made their way over the ice-cream parlor and brought their favorite flavor. Gabriella's being vanilla and Taylor's being chocolate chip. They sat down and licked their ice-cream. "You looking forward to Monday?" Taylor wondered and glanced around the mall.

Gabriella shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I'm glad that I know you and Chad, without you I would be lost." She admitted and licked her ice-cream absently.

Taylor nodded in understanding. "That's why I organized the little get-together at my house tonight. So you would meet the gang." She said confidently and looked at Gabriella, who smiled in thanks.

"I know and I really appreciate that," Gabriella said and then glanced down. "But only if they don't mind me coming." She added silently.

Taylor was somewhat shocked but yet knew that Gabriella would say that. She was always so unsure of herself. She wanted to help her. "Are you kidding? They can't wait to meet you. I've been ranting about you for the last month. I think they're glad you're finally here, so they don't have to listen to my whining anymore," Taylor joked and Gabriella giggled. "So please come Gabi." Taylor pleaded and gave her infamous pout.

Gabriella laughed full heartily. "How can I say no to this face?" Gabriella responded and they finished their ice-cream. Making their way out of the mall, Taylor brought Gabi back to her new house and said she would pick her up around 7 so they still had a little bit time to themselves. Gabriella nodded and went back inside, not knowing that today, would be the day of her miracle.

--

6.30 pm.

She still had half an hour to get ready. Gabriella already showered and picked out her outfit. She decided on a lime green halter top; on top of that a white cardigan and white jeans with black/white ballerinas. Knowing Taylor would order something in, she didn't eat with her mom and kept her company. Gabriella wore her hear in its normal curls and her bangs were clipped together.

She didn't wear make-up and when she did, it was only when something special was occurring. So tonight, being semi-special, she applied some lip gloss and rouge, not needing eyeliner, because she thought her eyes were already dark enough. Walking down the stairs with her backpack, which was filled with her night-clothes she left it in front of the staircase and went into the dining room, seeing her mother sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Hey mom," Gabriella greeted and flopped herself down on the couch, next to her mom. "What ya doin'?" She asked and read the title of the book. _"Sherlock Holmes"_ "I'll never understand how you can read books like that. That's crime and killing and ugh." Gabriella reasoned and let her head fall on the couch.

Her mother, Julie, laughed and patted her knee. "Something wrong, sweetheart?" Julie asked and looked at her daughter comforting.

Gabriella shook her head. "No, not really, just nervous I guess. You know, I will meet Taylor's friends tonight." She informed her mother and looked down, fiddling with her hands.

"And why are you feeling nervous?" Jolie asked again and saw the dumbfounded look on Gabi's face. "Okay, okay, I understand. I'd be a little bit nervous to, but…you don't have any…insecurities about yourself right, honey?"

Gabriella sighed deeply and closed her eyes. She knows that there will be Chad, but she already knew him. Then there will be Taylor, who will stand by her through everything that happens tonight. Then there will be Troy, Zeke and Sharpay. She isn't too bothered with Sharpay, seeing that she's a girl, but she doesn't know what to think of Troy and Zeke. Taylor had said that they are the sweetest and not to worry. But she can't help it. "No, it's not that," she said, trying to get rid of the uneasiness in her tiny belly. "It's just that I don't know them and I just hope that they like me." Gabriella covered and sent her mom a little smile.

"I think you don't have to worry about that. After all, Taylor will be there the whole time." She explained and Gabriella nodded at her mom and hugged her. Glancing at the clock she saw that it just turned 6.50 pm. Taylor will be here any minute. "Have fun tonight," Julie said and stood of off the couch. "I am going to bed." She added and gave Gabriella a last kiss on her forehead, before heading to her own bed.

Turning to the front door, she heard the door bell and opened it, only to be greeted by an overly excited Chad and a beaming Taylor. "You ready to parteeyyyy?" Chad asked and took her backpack. Gabriella and Taylor laughed whole-heartily and made their way out of the house.

Maybe, just maybe, she'll enjoy herself tonight.

"Dude, let me tell you, you have to _see_ her!!" Chad told his best friend of 5 years. He just left the Montez household and decided to tell his best friend in person how great Gabriella looks. Of course, not like Taylor. Taylor was a goddess in his eyes, but Gabriella was still hott. Troy Bolton's cerulean orbs stared in amusement at Chad and let him enter his house. He knew that Chad hadn't the worst taste when it comes to girls, but sometimes, they still have different opinions about them.

"Tell me about her." he said, trying not to sound too eager. He was excited to finally meet the girl Taylor was talking about for the last two months, no joke! He heard she was pretty intelligent and wasn't taller than Taylor. So that was already a plus. He didn't like girls, who were actually taller than him. He also heard that she was brunette, so that was a plus too. He had a thing for brunettes.

"She isn't really tall," Check. "She has a cute face, with a tiny nose," Check. "She is brunette and has those piercing chocolate brown eyes," Double check. "And she is just the perfect little sister for me." Ch--. Stop. Did he just say sister?

"What? Sister?" Troy asked, completely dumbfounded at that remark. What was he talking about?

"Yeah, man, my little sister, Gabster. She is _like_ a sister to me. Are you deaf or something?" Chad asked worried and took one of Troy's ears. Troy took a step back and stopped Chad from touching his ear.

"Stop, man, I'm not deaf. I was just a little shocked. I mean you only know her like, 2 hours." He reasoned and Chad rolled his brown orbs.

"Yeah, but she just is. I mean when Taylor says she is like a sister to her, I can say that she's like a sister to me, right?" Chad responded stupidly and looked at Troy with an idiotic grin. Troy chuckled.

"Whatever, man."

"Well, I actually came, because Taylor said we are going to celebrate that Gabster is finally here. So, you in?" Chad informed Troy and sat on the couch in the living room.

Of course, screamed his mind, but then he remembered that he had to watch over his little cousin 'til eight. "I'll come as fast as I can. I have to babysit my little cousin. I'll be there by nine, the latest." He promised and flopped down next to Chad.

"You up for a round one-on-one?" Chad asked and Troy nodded eagerly.

"I thought you'd never ask." He said and they walked out, both already in their basketball attire. "Let's go, Danforth. I'll kick your ass." Troy said confidently.

"Game on, Bolton." Chad said and they started a game that lasted the whole afternoon, until Chad left to go to Taylor and Troy to babysit his little cousin.

--

"Twoy, I don't wanna go to sweep." Josh said and wiggled out of Troy's arms. Troy was trying to bring the little toddler to sleep, but Josh just ran away from him. He had a really tough afternoon and evening. It wasn't like he didn't like Josh, he adored him, it was just that Josh was really spoiled. So when he once didn't get what he wanted, he'd get all whiney and unbearable. Like now.

"But it's time for you to get to sleep, buddy. Please, do it for me." Troy pleaded. Unbelievable, now he had to beg to bring him to bed. He just hoped that Josh's parents would come soon. He didn't want to miss anything important at the sleepover. He was getting more and more excited to finally meet this mysterious girl, called Gabriella. Only her name was sending chills down his spine and he didn't even know her in person. He had never seen her before, yet, her name was so…unique. It was special and he liked that.

"NOOO!!" Josh screamed in his baby voice and ran away again. Troy rolled his eyes and prayed that he wasn't like Josh when he was younger or he'll ground himself for two weeks. Coming back to reality, Troy chased little Josh and when he finally got him the front door opened and Josh's parents walked in. Thank God.

"Mamaa." Josh said sweetly and walked over to her. Yeah, right, now he plays all innocent. Troy only shook his head and shook hands with his uncle. "Thanks so much, Troy. We owe you." He said politely and Troy shrugged it off, saying it was a pleasure.

After many thanks and hugs and kisses from his Aunt Annie, Troy finally made his way to his black Audi A5 and headed off toward the McKessie household. Realizing he was now only minutes away from seeing Gabriella, he felt a tugging in his lower belly he never felt before. It wasn't anything bad, quite the opposite actually. It was a great feeling, more than great.

After 10 minutes of driving, he reached the house, parked his car and made his way to the front door. Ringing the doorbell, he noticed his sweaty hands and shook his head a little bit, to clear his mind. Why being so nervous, maybe she would be a major let down and she wasn't that pretty. Or maybe, Chad was right and she was beautiful. Not knowing what to believe he shut his eyes and the front door opened. Lifting his head up again and reopening his eyes, he was stuck. He couldn't move and he didn't want to. She was…nothing he had ever seen before. She was not only beautiful, but also breath-taking. And that was exactly his problem. He couldn't breathe; he didn't know how to form any words. He lost it. She was an angel with her lime green halter top and white cardigan. Her white jeans were fitting perfectly again her smooth skin and he couldn't help but wonder how it felt to run his hands along her bare sides.

"Troy, man you're finally here. We thought you wouldn't make it." Chad said while walking over to them. Gabriella was still unable to function normally. What was that? It never happened before and she didn't know if it felt good or not. She was confused and quickly made her way away from the two boys, walking back into the living room, where Sharpay was sitting on Zeke's lap and Taylor sitting on the floor with Gabriella.

"You alright?" Taylor asked concerned and studied Gabriella's face.

Gabriella was still in slight shock. Never had she seen someone like him. Never had she seen someone looking at her like he did. Never had she felt so good when she was near a boy. But then she knew that he was the most popular guy in school. He was probably the worst player in school and he didn't need someone like Gabriella. She would only stand in his way. She would only cause problems. Like always. "Yes, I'm fine." She said shyly and added a slight smile. She didn't want to be a burden, but she can't help it. She only saw him 5 minutes ago and yet, he was plastered in her mind.

"Look guys, I have Troy with me." Chad said excitedly and flopped down on the couch. Troy following suit.

"What did I miss?" Troy asked the group, wanting to know as much about Gabriella as he could.

"Not much, you're earlier than we expected so we just hung out and talked a little about Gabi." Sharpay filled him in and then focused her attention back on Zeke. Troy nodded in understanding and looked at Gabriella. She was so tiny, yet beautiful and strong. God, he just wanted to know so much more about her. Hearing the bell ring again, Taylor and Chad stood up to receive the loads of food Troy knew they ordered.

Troy also knew that Zeke and Sharpay were in their own dreamland, so it wouldn't have been a problem to talk to Gabriella. So wrong. His voice was nowhere near and he couldn't even form a correct English sentence. So they sat there in silence and waited until Taylor and Chad returned with the food. But he didn't want it like that. He wanted to be able to talk to her. He didn't want that she thinks of him as an idiot who can't even speak English. That being in mind. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. His mind set to what he'll say, but his mouth had other plans. "Troy." He just so blurted out without any explanation.

Gabriella was somewhat shocked that he just talked to her. "Um, excuse me?" she asked politely, a questioning look on her face.

Troy sighed deeply and started again. "I mean, my name is Troy. Troy Bolton." Yes, he finally managed to speak a normal sentence. That was definitely a step forward. She smiled slightly and he couldn't help but beam back.

"I-I know," she said, but then it dawned her that she just said she already knew him. "I mean, I know you're Troy. Chad and Taylor told me and you know, I didn't know you before or anything like that. That would be kinda stalker-ish and I am not one," she rambled on without noticing the cute grin on Troy's face. "Yeah." She said and quickly stood up, not being able to take the embarrassment anymore. That was so stupid. She wanted to sink in the ground, but that being impossible she walked to the kitchen where she assumed Taylor and Chad would be. But just as she rounded the corner she felt a hand on her skin. It burned, but not in a bad way. It was a feeling she never had before. Normally she would flinch away when a boy would touch her. She would scream and get a panic attack, but with Troy, she felt just this amazing burn on her skin and she didn't want it to stop.

"I know," he said and she didn't know what to say. "I know what you mean." He added and released her wrist, much to the dismay for Troy and Gabriella. "So--."

"Gabriella Montez." She said quickly and looked down. She was making a fool out of herself and she didn't even know this guy longer than twenty minutes.

Troy knew that already, of course, but he liked that she introduced herself to him. It gave him a feeling of knowledge and he liked that. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Troy told her and offered his hand to her. Gabriella looked at it and hesitantly slid her tiny hand in his much larger one. What they felt was incredible. It was so amazing to feel the smooth skin against his rough. It was something so unfamiliar yet comfortable. He would never get tired of her, he was sure. Those electric sparks that he felt were unbelievably strong. He never felt something like this before and he sure as hell didn't need to feel anything else than this.

Gabriella's breath got stuck when her skin met his. Those warm slim fingers encircled her tiny hand and she couldn't remember her surroundings anymore. She didn't even know why she felt that way, when she normally would just wince, shake the hand one time and then pull her hand out again, as fast as she could. But this was completely different. She wanted this, so much. She wanted him to hold her and never let go. But reality reached up with her and she remembered what she wanted to say. "You too, Troy." She said shyly and received her hand back from him, already missing the contact they had.

"You excited for Monday?" he asked without hesitation. The first barrier was broken, so he didn't feel so stupid anymore. He remembered everything clearly now and his goal of the following days was it to somehow brush his hand against hers. Hug her, whatever it was, he just wanted to feel her skin against his and he didn't care that he only knew her for about 40 minutes. It was enough for _him_ to want _her_. Enough for him to miss the contact they had. Enough for him to crave her skin.

"Kinda." She answered and looked up at him. And this was the moment she noticed something she didn't notice before, because she didn't let herself look at him. She was too afraid, but now, she couldn't remember why she even felt afraid. Those piercing blue eyes sparkled and it made Gabriella's day. It was something she wanted to see every single day in her life. Seeing those amazing blue orbs, she felt like she belonged in his world. She felt like he wanted her in his world, but the sad thing is, that Gabriella never thought of herself like that. She only thought of herself as the buddy nobody would want to be with. So that was, what broke her heart, even though she didn't even know Troy. Even though _she_ wanted to know _him_. Badly.

**Thank you everybody for reading. It would really mean the world to me if you'd review. I really want to know your opinions on that one. : ) Also I'd like to say that I liked writing it and I really, really like this Chapter. ; ) I hope you do too. And remember review or PM me, it doesn't matter as long as you tell me how you think of it.**

**Xoxo Michelle**


	2. Chapter 2

_"If God is the DJ, then Life is the dance floor; Love is the rhythm, and You are the music." ~ Unknown_

Attending a new school was something Gabriella Montez was used to. She had to move so often in her 17 year old life, that she probably didn't feel nervous anymore, right?

So wrong.

Gabriella couldn't sit still on her way to school. Her mother tried to calm her down, reasoning with her that she already new some people and that they liked her just as much as she liked them. Taylor would be there the whole day, she would never be alone. Well, she hoped so. She really didn't need any encounters with dumb jocks, where she'd get nervous and feel insecure. She didn't need something like that, but she can't help it. She can't do something about her feelings. But then, she remembered the physical contact she and Troy had on Saturday evening. It was something so foreign, that Gabriella couldn't explain why she even let herself touch him again, but she didn't regret it. Not in the slightest way.

She wanted to feel it again, but remembering that Troy was the most popular guy at East High School, Gabriella wondered if he'd recognize her or just ignore her throughout the day. Ignoring the tugging her heart made, Gabriella stepped out the Cabriole and said a quick good-bye to her mom. Sighing deeply, she went to the entrance only to be greeted by Sharpay.

"Hey girly. How are ya?" Sharpay asked in her high voice, making Gabriella step back a little bit.

"Um, hey Sharpay. I'm fine, and how are you?" Gabriella asked politely back.

Sharpay shrugged and swung her arm around Gabriella's shoulder, leading her into the school. "Fine, fine. So tell me, you know your schedule already?"

She shook her head. "No, but I'm actually on my way to the principal." Gabriella added.

"Cool, I'll see you at lunch, the latest." Sharpay called out, while walking to Zeke, who was standing by his locker, looking rather appealing in Sharpay's eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Gabriella walked into the office of the principal and received all the information she'd need the day. She was nervous, she didn't know if she'd have a friend in her class, preferring Taylor or Sharpay. She really wasn't in the mood to wonder through the school alone. Stepping out of the office she heard the bell ringing over her head and quickly made her way to her new homeroom class. Approaching the door, she took a deep breath again and opened it. Immediately all pairs of eyes were on her and Gabriella looked down, already don't liking the situation much.

"May I help you?" Ms. Darbus asked in a rather impolite tone.

"Um, y-yes, my name is Gabriella Montez and I'm new here." Gabriella responded shyly, still feeling all eyes on her. Glancing through the class, she saw all her friends in it and was immediately relieved. Thank god, she didn't have homeroom alone. That was already a plus.

"Well, then, welcome to East High Ms. Montez, take your seat back there and I expect you to not be late again." She said in a strict voice and continued to talk in front of the class.

Gabriella was making her way to the back of the class, sending small smiles to Chad, Taylor and Zeke. She was proud of herself, for not fainting in front of the whole class. She really didn't need to be the number one topic of the day. Sitting down, she felt a set of eyes on her and turned to see who it was. Those piercing blue eyes were drawing wholes in her dark brown ones and she couldn't help but sent a quick, small smile to him. He responded immediately, sending her a big smile back. Looking down, she felt a blush rising on her face and covered her face with her tiny hands. She didn't need him to know that he made her blush.

"Mr. Bolton would you mind focusing your eyes and mind back in front of here or do I need to replace Ms. Montez seat?" Ms. Darbus asked and sent him a glare. Hearing this Gabriella sunk into her seat even more and prayed the lesson would be over in any minute.

--

Lunch time was something every student at East High was looking forward to. You could chill with your friends, eat your favorite meal and just relax from all the stress. Except you didn't have an idea were your friends sit. Like Gabriella right now. She had her fourth period alone, calculus, so she had to walk to the cafeteria alone. You could say she was more than lost. She didn't even know this school yet, and she already had to find her way through the crowded and huge cafeteria of East High. She sighed ,sadly, today she'd have to sit alone, seeing she didn't know where to go. She was making her way to one of the many tables that wasn't occupied yet, but a burning hand stopped her and turned her around. She lifted her head only to be met by ocean blue orbs. Her breath hitched and her arm was beginning to feel warm, but she liked it.

"Where are you going?" Troy asked, releasing his hand from her arm slowly, already missing the contract.

Gabriella was a little bit taken aback. Why'd he talk to her? "Um, I-I didn't know where to go, because this cafeteria is huge and I'd never find our friends here so I just thought I'd sit here and talk to you guys later so you could tell me where your table is." She explained, feeling nervous. She was standing in front of Troy Bolton in the cafeteria of East High. She'd never thought this would happen.

Troy chuckled and shook his head. She was cute, but a little bit too insecure. In some way he thought it was sweet, but in the other hand he was worried, he'd never seen someone being so insecure and unsure of themselves. He didn't even know why she was insecure. She was beautiful, after all. She was amazing and she definitely wasn't some struck up bitch who thought she was the best. "You don't have to sit by yourself, Brie, I'll lead the way," he said with a smile, but stopped abruptly. "That is, if you want to sit with us." He added and chuckled again at her face. "Sorry." He apologized and took her hand in his. Feeling the tingles her skin did to his was so unfamiliar yet so incredible that he knew he'd always wanted to touch her in some way. Their laced hands were like a puzzle. They fit together so easily yet the two hands were clued together forever. If only.

Reaching their table, Gabriella was glad she didn't have to eat her lunch alone, thanks to Troy. "Hey guys, look who I've found." Troy spoke up, getting the attention from all the guys sitting at the table. Taylor's eyes lit up instantly and she hugged Gabriella.

"I was worried, why didn't you wait for us?" Taylor asked and pulled Gabriella in the seat next to her.

Scratching her head, Gabriella had a shy smile on her face. "The teacher wanted to talk to me after the period, so I had to stay behind. Sorry." Gabriella apologized immediately and felt a hand on her thigh.

"It's okay, no need to apologize Gabs." Taylor said and removed her hand from Gabriella's thigh. Sighing she glanced at the other people at the table and continued to eat her lunch.

"Have you seen any cute boys already?" Sharpay threw in and looked at Gabriella. Having a bright smile on her face, she took a sip from her apple juice and waited for Gabriella's response.

Clearing her throat, Gabriella shook her head quickly. Her heart beat picked up and she didn't feel so comfortable anymore. "No, no one." She said and took a grape from her tablet. She felt all eyes on her and she felt like she she'd faint in a heartbeat. She felt embarrassed and because of that, she looked down and avoided eye contact with everyone.

"Sharpay!" Taylor scolded and shook her head. "How can you ask that, Gabriella has only been 4 hours at East high and you already expect her to see cute boys?" She asked and rolled her eyes. "That's ridiculous." Taylor said and took a sip of her milk. Hearing a chuckle she turned to her boyfriend. "What's so funny about that?" Taylor asked and with furious eyes.

"Nothing." Chad said immediately and tried to calm down. "It's just that you're so sexy when you're furious." He whispered into her ear and Taylor rolled her eyes again.

"Don't bother Chad." She smirked and turned to Gabriella. "So I know we have homeroom together, obviously, but what have we got together too."

"Oh, um, I have Chemistry, English Lit., history, calculus, lunch, P.E., Spanish, economics, and cooking." Gabriella explained and glanced around the table. "What?" she asked nervously when she saw everybody staring at her in awe.

"How the fuck can you remember your schedule? I can't even remember half of mine." Chad exclaimed and shook his head.

"Um, I-I don't know." She responded shyly and glanced at Troy who had a small smile across his face. He winked at her and she smiled back at him, blushing slightly.

"Wow, we have homeroom, Spanish, and cooking together Gabs." Taylor said and looked at the others, as if saying that she wanted to hear what they had with Gabriella together.

"We have homeroom and cooking together Gabi." Zeke spoke up for the first time and sent her a friendly smile.

"Mh, we have homeroom and history together." Sharpay said and rolled her eyes. "I hate history." She added.

"Homeroom, English Lit, and cooking." Chad said and ate his French fries.

Everybody was looking at Troy, awaiting his answer. Clearing his throat, he smiled at Gabriella. "Homeroom, Calculus, lunch, P.E. and cooking." He said and his smile grew as he saw her smiling shyly.

"B-But you weren't in calculus today." She said and looked at him curiously.

Troy nodded. "That's right, we had a team meeting, well, I had a meeting with the coach." He explained and winked at her. Hearing the bell ring, Gabriella and Troy made their way toward the gym. "So, do you like, play anything?" he asked.

"No, but I run track." She responded and looked at him, only to find him astounded.

"Really? Wow, I didn't think you would, you seem more like the intelligent kind of girl, no offence." He added quickly and looked down nervously.

Gabriella giggled. "None taken. I just like to run. It gives me a feeling of freedom, and I like that." she said truthfully and looked up at him.

"You're full of surprised, Brie." He told her quietly.

"That's bad, right?" She said and began to ramble. "I'm sorry, but I can't help it, I'll try and stop being full of secrets, I am just—"

She was cut off by a hand covering her mouth. "I like it. It makes me want to hang out with you more and more and I don't want you to stop telling me about your life. I'm curious about you, Brie and I want to get to know you." He confessed and smiled tenderly at her. Smiling in return, Gabriella found herself in dreamland. She never expected him to talk to her during school. She never expected she would be able to talk to him without any insecurities, but somehow, she can't stop listening to her inner voice, which tells her that she isn't worth Troy Bolton's attention. She isn't worth his friendship. She isn't worth Troy Bolton at all.

--

"Who the hell is that?" Being a cheerleader at East High gave you instant popularity, even though you weren't even intelligent in any way. You were just some dumb girl, who wanted to show off their ass or their boobs. But to be honest, that's just the way you imagine a cheerleader. You see them in "Bring it on" and sometimes, they can be nice, not just pretending they like you, and sometimes, they are complete bitches, just because they think they are better than you, because they can somewhat dance.

Caroline Olson was the head cheerleader at East High and her goal for this semester was to win Troy Bolton for her. Nothing was going to stop her, or better, no one was going to stop her. But that was the problem, maybe someone new came along, and didn't even know she captivated the attention of the East High basketball Capitan. Maybe she was to insecure to see it. "I don't know Care." Angelina said, while looking at the brunette beauty. She was wearing long white sweat pants, which fit her body perfectly and a red sweater on top of them.

Eyeing the two people, who were definitely having fun on the curt, her jealousy grew and she didn't like to be jealous. She personally thought green eyes didn't look good on her. Walking over to them, she purposely swung her hips. "Hey Troysie, long time no see." She said flirty and blinked her eyelashes at him.

-

While practicing every single day and every single hour, Troy enjoyed to just play for some fun with Gabriella. He didn't expect her to be so good, she actually knew how to play, even though she was still an amateur, but that didn't bother Troy one bit. He just enjoyed giggly Gabriella. The Gabriella who let herself enjoy something, she didn't do in a long time. "Aw, but I never said you were good enough to make a 3-pointer." Troy said triumphantly and looked as Gabriella grabbed the ball and walked to the line.

"What if I make this? What do I get from you?" Gabriella asked with a big smile on her face and looked directly at Troy who had a wide smirk across his face.

"I'll make you a deal. If you win, I will go with you on a picnic and I have to tell you some embarrassing stories about my life. And if I win, which I will, you will be my tutor in Calculus." He suggested and she laughed.

"If you don't tell me some really embarrassing stories then I'll be mad at you, Bolton." Gabriella said.

"Ha, you have to make this first." He reminded her and looked at her with a small smile, admiring her.

"Well, I'm not sure if I told you before, but my dad was the best basketball coach ever, and the first thing he taught me was how to make a 3-pointer." Gabriella mentioned proudly and rose her eyebrows.

Troy scoffed. "Nice try, Brie. But it's not going to work with me." He said confidently and waited for her to miss the basket. Gabriella concentrated on the basket in front of her and aimed for it. Throwing the ball in the air, all that was heard was a "swoosh" sound and Gabriella broke out into a wide grin. Troy was shocked. He didn't expect her to make this. But to be honest, he didn't mind it. Eitherway, he got to hang out with Gabriella, and that was all that mattered to him.

"I can't believe you just made this!" Troy said and walked over to her, a playful smirk on his face.

Gabriella looked triumphantly to him and noticed his look. He was slowly walking over to her with his hands outstretched. "I told you I could make this, it's your own fault that you didn't believe me, now you have to tell me all your dirty little secrets, Bolton." Gabriella didn't know why she was acting this way, normally she'd be all insecure and shy around boys, but with Troy, it was different. She felt like she could be herself and he wouldn't judge her for being herself.

The next thing she new, she felt two strong arms snaking around her waist, lifting her off the ground. He laughed when he heard her yelp out in surprise, and she began to giggle. "Troy, put me down, I'm ticklish." Gabriella complained, but couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. It was a perfect feeling to be in his arms. He swirled her around even more and she couldn't help but laugh with him even more. "Troy, I'm serious!"

Troy sighed and gently put her down again, "I'm serious too, Brie. I still can't believe you made this. You owe me, you could've warned me." Troy exclaimed.

"What?" Gabriella asked shocked. "Hey, there is no backing out now, I want my picnic and I want to know all your dirty little secrets." She said. "Besides, I warned you, it's your own fault when you don't listen to me."

"Okay, okay, I give up, you won, Brie." He confessed and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were full of secrets but then again, he could see through them so easily.

Gabriella giggled and looked at him, sticking her tongue out at him. "I knew it already. I just waited 'til you would admit it." She said and grinned up at him.

"Now you're in it Montez." He said and chased after her and Gabriella yelped out again, running away, but the moment was ruined when Caroline walked over and began to flirt with Troy.

"Hey Troysie, long time no see." She said flirty and blinked her eyelashes at him.

Troy instantly felt uncomfortable and pulled Gabriella to his chest. His arm snaking around her waist. "Hey Caroline." He said plainly and looked down to Gabriella, concerned about her.

"So, what would you say when we meet up this weekend?" she asked hopefully and looked directly at him, not even glancing at Gabriella once.

Troy cleared his throat and pulled Gabriella even closer to him, needing to feel her. "No I can't. I already promised the gang we would do something together. Sorry." He said and they made their way away from Caroline. "I don't like her she's clingy and thinks she's the best." He admitted to Gabriella and she smiled reassuringly at him.

"I'm glad you can read everybody so well." She said sincerely and smiled softly. "But I didn't know that the gang is doing something this weekend." She added with a smirk.

Troy cleared his throat again and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I somehow needed an excuse and that was the best I could come up with."

"It's okay, Troy, I understand." Gabriella said then looked up at him. "But what do we do on the weekend? I mean you just said we'd do something together, so what's your plan, Bolton?" she asked.

"How about we'll do the picnic I promised you?" Troy asked hopefully. He really wanted to have some alone time with Gabriella.

Gabriella laughed. "What? You want the whole gang to find out about all your embarrassing stories?" She asked and giggled even more when she saw his shocked face. "But, hey, that's completely fine with me." She added and walked to Mr. Bolton, who was the gym teacher this semester for the both of them.

Troy trailed behind her, still shocked. He didn't mean it like that. He wanted this picnic to be just Gabriella and him. He had to make sure she understood it right. "Actually, I was talking about just you and me." He whispered into her ear and felt her shiver slightly.

This boy does things to her, Gabriella never dreamt of. When she felt his breath on her ear and neck, she couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like when his whole body lay over hers. Shaking her head, Gabriella was shocked that she'd even think of something like that. But she couldn't help but feel insecure again. Everybody was looking at her and Troy. He was standing really close to her while they tried to listen to Coach Bolton's instructions. Gabriella heard that they'd run today, so she didn't mind at all. She loved it and she obviously wasn't complaining about it. Like the others.

Troy walked with some of his teammates outside to the track field, sometimes sneaking glances at Gabriella, while Gabriella walked alone and was the last one. Her head was down and her hair was in a high ponytail, she didn't want to sweat on her neck too much. Of course, she had towels with her, but still, without a shower, you couldn't get all the smell of off our skin. Noticing a pair of other shoes, Gabriella looked up to find it was a light brunette haired girl, who was a little tinier than Gabriella herself. "Hey," Gabriella greeted and smiled softly at the girl.

"Hey," the girl greeted back. "You're Gabriella Montez, right?" she asked and looked shyly at Gabriella. Gabriella nodded. "I am Kelsi Nielson." She said and offered her hand to Gabriella.

"It's nice to meet you." Gabriella said softly.

"I am friends with Taylor and Sharpay, so I thought I would introduce myself to you too." She defended herself a bit.

"I am glad. Better now than later." Gabriella explained. "So, why didn't you sit with us at lunch?" she asked curiously.

"Oh," Kelsi looked down at her feet. "Ryan is sitting with you, right?" she asked.

Gabriella didn't really know who she was talking about. "Sorry, no," she answered. "And I don't know him either."

"Oh," Kelsi said again.

"But I'll try and ask the gang where he is okay?" Gabriella tried to lighten the mood and succeeded.

"That would be great." Kelsi looked up smiling.

"But, if you don't mind me asking, who is Ryan?" Gabriella asked, very curious about him.

"Taylor didn't tell you about him?" Kelsi asked and when she saw Gabriella was shaking her head in no, she continued. "Well, firstly he is the brother of Sharpay, they are twins. Ryan is really into art and theater, like me. He has blonde hair and he is the mascot of our school team." She summed him up.

"I think Taylor told me about him. Isn't he still in the theater camp? I thought he'd come back tomorrow." Gabriella said.

"Oh, right. Yes, now I remember." She said obviously relieved. "Thank you, Gabriella."

"No problem."

-

Her first day went … very well. She was happy, and a shocker was that she looked forward to tomorrow. She liked East High. She liked it more than the other school's she had to attend. So being home, waiting for her mother and reading a good book while laying on the couch, she couldn't help the smile that was forming.

Hearing the front door open and close, she set the book aside and walked into the lobby, where she greeted her mom. "Hey mom," Gabriella said. "How was your day?" she asked while taking the coat from her mother.

"It was stressful dear, but I handled it, like always." Julie answered.

"I made dinner for us, but I already ate, I was really hungry." Gabriella said while following her mother into the kitchen. Sitting on one of the bar stool, Gabriella was comfortable.

"How was your day, dear?" Julie asked, while heating up the lasagna Gabriella made.

"It was the best first day I ever had and I think… I think I have a date with Troy Bolton."

REVIEW. .

Xoxo Michelle


End file.
